Hayden Panettiere
Palisades, New York, U.S. | occupation=Actress, singer, model | years_active=1994–present | website= }} Hayden Leslie Panettiere ( ; born August 21, 1989) is an American actress and singer. She came to professional prominence at the age of eleven with her portrayal of Sheryl Yoast in Disney's Remember the Titans, although for half of her life immediately before that, Panettiere had held roles in two soap operas. She portrayed Sarah Roberts on One Life to Live from 1994-1997, and Lizzie Spaulding on Guiding Light from 1996-2000. Panettiere reached a wider audience with her starring role as cheerleader Claire Bennet on the NBC television series Heroes. Early life Panettiere was born in and partly raised in Palisades, Rockland County, New York, the daughter of Lesley R. Vogel, a former soap opera actress, and Alan L. "Skip" Panettiere, a fire department lieutenant. [http://www.people.com/people/hayden_panettiere Hayden Panettiere]. People.com. Panettiere, whose surname means "baker" in Italian, is of Italian descent. She has one younger brother, fellow actor Jansen Panettiere. Although Panettiere attended South Orangetown Middle School in New York, she was educated at home from the 9th grade through high school For now, Panettiere is postponing higher education in favor of an acting career. Career Acting Panettiere began modeling when she was four months old. She first appeared in commercials at 11 months, beginning with an advertisement for Playboy. She landed a role as Sarah Roberts on the ABC soap opera One Life to Live (1994–1997), and she followed that up by playing the part of Elizabeth "Lizzie" Spaulding on the CBS soap opera Guiding Light (1997–2000). While on Guiding Light, Panettiere's character Lizzie battled leukemia. For drawing the attention of daytime viewers to the disease, and for improving national awareness, the Leukemia and Lymphoma Society gave her its Special Recognition Award. Panettiere became most prominent as Claire Bennet in the NBC series Heroes, which was created by Tim Kring, as a high school cheerleader with regenerative healing powers. Thanks to her role on Heroes, she became a regular on the science fiction convention circuit, invited to attend conventions around the world in 2007, including Gen Con, New York Comic-Con, and Fan Expo Canada. Panettiere has complained that her acting options are sometimes limited because "people look at her as either the 'popular cheerleader' type or just 'the blonde.'" .]] She has appeared in over a dozen full-length feature films, several made-for-TV movies. For her performance in Lifetime Television's 1999 TV movie If You Believe she was nominated Young Artist Award for Young Actress Age Ten or Under in the category of Best Performance in a TV Movie or Pilot.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0222029/awards If You Believe]. IMDB page She provided the voice for Dot in A Bug's Life.[http://www.allmoviephoto.com/c/1998_A_Bug's_Life_HaydenPanettiere.html A Bug's Life]. Allmoviephoto.com. Retrieved on 2007-09-25. She played the role of Coach Yoast's daughter, Sheryl, in the 2000 Disney film Remember The Titans. In addition, she voiced Kairi in the Kingdom Hearts series of video games for the PlayStation 2. Panettiere appeared on Fox's Ally McBeal as Ally McBeal's daughter, and had a recurring guest role on Malcolm in the Middle and guest starred in Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. She starred in Bring It On: All or Nothing as a cheerleader and had a supporting role as Adelaide Bourbon in the recently released independent film Shanghai Kiss. She appeared in the Disney Channel film Tiger Cruise, in Raising Helen as the adolescent niece, and in Ice Princess as a popular student and rival skater. She appeared in the drama film Fireflies in the Garden as a younger version of Emily Watson's character, Jane Lawrence. In June 2007, she signed with the William Morris Agency, after previously being represented by United Talent Agency. Forbes estimated that she earned $2 million in 2007. In early 2007, Panettiere appeared on the MTV Ashton Kutcher-produced show, Punk'd. The appearance was engineered by her mother and involved a male "fan" discussing her work with her, instigating a jealous reaction from the man's spouse. In December 2007 Panettiere was named GQ Magazine's Obsession Of the Year. In September 2008, Panettiere appeared in a satirical video, a mock-PSA (public service announcement) on funnyordie.com entitled "Hayden Panettiere PSA: Your Vote, Your Choice." Again, in October, Panettiere appeared in another satirical PSA video on funnyordie.com entitled "Vote for McCain: He's just like George Bush, except older and with a worse temper.""Vote for McCain: He's just like George Bush, except older and with a worse temper" In July 2009, Panettiere starred in the teen comedy I Love You, Beth Cooper. Daydream Nation, in which she was in line to appear, has since been filmed with Kat Dennings. On May 2010, Panettiere was cast in the upcoming sequel of the Scream frachise, Scream 4. She will play the role of Kirby Reed alongside Emma Roberts and Rory Culkin. In 2010 she featured in the UK release video for Joshua Radin's song "I'd Rather Be With You," as the love interest. Singing Panettiere was nominated for a Grammy in 1999 for A Bug's Life Read-Along (2000). In 2004, She recorded a song entitled "My Hero Is You" with a video for the Disney Channel film she starred in, Tiger Cruise. The next year she recorded a song entitled "I Fly" for the Disney film Ice Princess in which she also co-starred. She recorded a song for the Hollywood Records compilation Girl Next (2006) and another song entitled "Go to Girl" for Girl Next 2 (2007). Also in 2007, She also recorded a cover for "Cruella De Vil" for DisneyMania 5, "Try" for the Bridge to Terabithia soundtrack and a ballad called "I Still Believe" for Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. Panettiere's first single, "Wake Up Call," was digitally released on August 5, 2008. A clothing brand named Candie's announced that it was premiering an ad campaign for the single in late July. Similarly, Candie's would also provide additional promotion for the single with a television advertisement and a music video.http://www.haydenpanettiere.com Commercial-product endorser In late 2006, Neutrogena made Panettiere the cover girl for their new worldwide ad campaign; following in the footsteps of actresses Kristin Kreuk, Josie Bissett, Jennifer Love Hewitt, Mandy Moore, Mischa Barton, Gabrielle Union and Jennifer Freeman. In September 2007, Panettiere appeared in a Heroes-themed Got Milk? ad for which the photographs were shot by Annie Leibovitz. In February 2008, Kohl's announced that Panettiere would be their next Candie's spokesperson. Personal life .]] In 2006, Panettiere began dating Stephen Colletti, the former Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County, star. The couple broke up in September 2007. In December 2007, it was widely reported that she was dating her ''Heroes'' co-star Milo Ventimiglia, though Panettiere denied these reports in an interview with GQ. These reports continued through the early part of 2008, and several sources had reported that she asked Ventimiglia to move in with her. In April 2008, during an interview on the BBC's The Chris Moyles Show to promote the second season of Heroes, Ventimiglia confirmed that he was dating Panettiere. They ended their relationship in February 2009. She is currently dating heavyweight boxer Wladimir Klitschko. She was ringside for his knockout victory over Samuel Peter on September 11th, 2010. She has a tattoo of the Italian words Vivere senza rimipianti sic running down the side of her left flank. The word rimpianti is misspelled in what otherwise would mean "To Live Without Regrets". Activism On October 31, 2007, Panettiere joined with Sea Shepherd to try to disrupt the annual dolphin hunt in Taiji, Wakayama, Japan. She was involved in a confrontation between Japanese fishermen and five other surfers from Australia and the United States (including former Home and Away star Isabel Lucas) of the group. The confrontation lasted more than ten minutes before the surfers were forced to return to the beach, after which they left the country. Parts of the confrontation can be seen on the award-winning Sundance Film Festival documentary film, The Cove. The fishermen consider the condemnation as an attack on their culture. Panettiere told E! News that an arrest warrant has been issued in Japan for her interference in the dolphin hunt, but her claim was later dismissed by the Japanese Fisheries Agency.[http://www.nzherald.co.nz/section/1501119/story.cfm?c_id=1501119&objectid=10476470 Japanese arrest warrant issued for 'Heroes' star Panettiere]. New Zealand Herald.co.nz. 16 November 2007.Shūkan Shinchō December 6, 2007 issue 反捕鯨「米アイドル」に日本から逮捕状？ retrieved on August 7, 2008, translation available on the Note page In November 2007, she was awarded the "Compassion in Action Award" from the animal rights group PETA for her efforts to stop the dolphin hunt in Japan.[http://getactive.peta.org/campaign/p2_hayden_dolphins Hayden Panettiere, Hero to Dolphins]. Peta.org. She is also a vegetarian. On January 28, 2008, Panettiere handed a letter of protest to the Norwegian ambassador in the United States arguing that Norway should stop its hunt for whales. She also delivered a letter to the Japanese ambassador calling for the end of Japan's hunting of whales. At a 2007 Greenpeace event in Anchorage, Alaska, Panettiere defended aboriginal whaling, saying that there is a difference between commercial whaling and the whaling practiced by aboriginal tribes in the United States.NorthWest Indian News http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_QeJHnBlwY retrieved on March 20, 2009. In 2007, Panettiere became an official supporter of Ronald McDonald House Charities and is a member of their celebrity board, called the Friends of RMHC. In May 2008, Panettiere was involved in an eBay auction to benefit SaveTheWhalesAgain.com. The auction included tickets to a fundraising dinner hosted at the Hollywood restaurant Beso, owned by Eva Longoria Parker, and a whale watching tour, with Panettiere, off the coast of Santa Barbara. The same month, during an interview with Teen Vogue, Hayden explained how her fame gives her a platform for her activism: "The show [Heroes] put me in a place to speak for things that I'm passionate about."Teen Vogue Cover Shoot interview In October 2008, Panettiere delved into the presidential election, releasing a public service announcement through the website Funny or Die. In this video Panettiere mocked Republican candidate John McCain for his age and temper. She subsequently made clear her intention to vote for Barack Obama, and urged other young people to vote. Panettiere also appeared in a public service announcement with DC Shadow Senator Paul Strauss endorsing voting rights for the District of Columbia.http://octt.dc.gov/services/on_demand_video/special/mayor/DC_Statehood_Tax_PSA.asx Panettiere is a teen ambassador for the Candie's Foundation, whose mission is to fight teen pregnancy. On May 6, 2009, she participated in a town hall meeting in New York City alongside Bristol Palin and Tampa Bay Rays pitcher Matt Garza on the issue of teen pregnancy. Filmography Discography Singles Soundtracks and compilations References External links * * * Category:1989 births Category:Actors from New York Category:American activists Category:American actors of Italian descent Category:American child actors Category:American child singers Category:American environmentalists Category:American female singers Category:American film actors Category:American musicians of Italian descent Category:American soap opera actors Category:American television actors Category:American vegetarians Category:American voice actors Category:Hollywood Records artists Category:Living people Category:Musicians from New York Category:People from Rockland County, New York Category:Young Artist Awards winners Category:American animal rights advocates ar:هايدن بانتير bg:Хейдън Пенетиър ca:Hayden Panettiere cs:Hayden Panettiere co:Hayden Panettiere da:Hayden Panettiere de:Hayden Panettiere et:Hayden Panettiere es:Hayden Panettiere eu:Hayden Panettiere fr:Hayden Panettiere hr:Hayden Panettiere id:Hayden Panettiere it:Hayden Panettiere he:היידן פנאטיר hu:Hayden Panettiere ms:Hayden Panettiere nl:Hayden Panettiere ja:ヘイデン・パネッティーア no:Hayden Panettiere pl:Hayden Panettiere pt:Hayden Panettiere ro:Hayden Panettiere ru:Панеттьер, Хейден sq:Hayden Panettiere simple:Hayden Panettiere sl:Hayden Panettiere sr:Хејден Панетијер fi:Hayden Panettiere sv:Hayden Panettiere th:เฮย์เดน พาเนทเทียร์ tr:Hayden Panettiere uk:Хайден Панеттьєрі vi:Hayden Panettiere zh:希丹·彭尼蒂亞